Sin saber que huele a ti
by Lady Cisne
Summary: No siente que este enamorado, pero lo que huele en la amortentia lleva a sus amigas a saber de quien se trata. Fic que participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro de "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Fresa

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, escenarios y demas pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto **"Olores de Amortentia"** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**

Este fic ha sido corregido por la maravillosa Adhy Rosier Moon. Gracias, hermanita.

* * *

El profesor Slughorn estaba mirándole. Era su turno de ir al caldero de Amortentia y decir a qué le olía.

Greg no tenía ningunas ganas de hacerlo. Pero era lo que exigía el profesor ese día, así que se puso en marcha. Sabía que todos se daban codazos y sonreían con suficiencia, pero le daba igual. La verdad es que sentía curiosidad por saber a qué olía su amortentia, ya que él no sentía que estuviera enamorado de nadie.

**Fresa**

Se tumbó en el suelo, frente al fuego, escribiendo en el pergamino. Las mesas estaban ocupadas y, la verdad, no le preocupaba mucho la postura. También es que le encantaba estar así. De todas formas, era una carta a casa, no eran deberes ni nada de eso.

Se enfrascó en su tarea, cuando un suave olor a fresas le llegó. Ni siquiera se giró para mirar a la ocupante del sillón.

- Hola, pequeña- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Hola, Greg- la respuesta también fue sonriente, a pesar de que no la estaba mirando. Lo sabía, simplemente.

La voz de Pansy le distrajo de lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la cabeza.

- Pansy dice que los chicos no os quedáis con los perfumes que nos ponemos las chicas- ni siquiera bajó el libro para darle la explicación- Blaise dice que sí y van a hacer la prueba.

- Ninguno acertará con Pansy, Blaise acertará el de Daphne y Theo, el de Adhy- volvió a escribir mientras ella reía de forma suave.

- Los conoces bien.

- Igual que tú.

Durante el diálogo mantenido, ella había seguido leyendo, y él jugueteaba con su pluma. Media hora después, ella seguía leyendo y él había terminado su carta.

- Ange ou demon- dijo Theo con seguridad, provocando las risas en el grupo.

- Me pregunto cómo sabe Theo el nombre del perfume- lo dejó en el aire, realmente intrigado.

- Hace un poco de trampa, le ha regalado un frasco.

- Que no se entere Pansy o dirá que hace trampas.

- No las hace. Se lo regaló sin que Adhy le dijera el nombre de su perfume. Se lo trabajó muchísimo.

Eso le hizo reflexionar. Él no había necesitado mirarla para saber que se había sentado a su lado, su olor a fresas se lo había dicho.

- Daphne huele a manzana- Blaise estaba hablando en ese momento- Pero también a flores. Creo que es ese frasco con forma de manzana.

Pansy protestó un poco pero dio por válido lo que había dicho Blaise. El perfume que usaba usualmente su amiga era Nina, de Nina Ricci, y era cierto que olía a manzana y flores.

- Ahora se enfadara, porque el suyo no lo aciertan.

- ¿Por qué nadie se fija?

- Porque cambia mucho.

Greg se levantó, dispuesto a no estar en la sala común cuando el enfado de Pansy llegara. Lo cierto es que la morena podía tener bastante mal genio.

- Tú hueles a fresas- fue su última frase antes de dirigirse a la salida.


	2. Chocolate

**Chocolate**

Miró hacia el rincón donde se encontraban sus tres compañeras, riendo. Sonrió el también, un poco. Las apreciaba y le gustaba verlas contentas. Se sentó en un sillón más cerca de ellas, pero ni se dieron cuenta. Siguieron hablando de lo suyo mientras Greg intentaba entender el libro de encantamientos.

- Son negros- Adhy afirmó segura.

- ¿Como estás tan segura del color de los ojos de Vincent?- Daph soltó una carcajada que hizo que Vega tosiera.

- No me hagas reír, que me atraganto.

Greg sonrió. Adhara tenía razón, el color de los ojos de Vincent era negro. Así que hablaban de eso. Se centró en la conversación de las chicas, olvidando los encantamientos.

- Verdes. Verdes como la hierba- ahora la que aseguraba era Daphne.

- ¿Tú que dices, Vega?

- Conozco a Blaise de toda la vida y Daph tiene razón.

De nuevo, las risas.

- ¿Y Goyle?- Pansy se había acercado a ellas, pero no se había dado cuenta de que el chico estaba sentado cerca.

- ¿Greg?- las voces de Adhy y Daph sonaron sorprendidas.

Durante un momento hubo silencio, haciendo que el chico se mordiera el labio. Bueno, no podía esperar que ninguna de sus compañeras se hubiera fijado en el color de sus ojos.

- Son como el chocolate fundido- la voz de la rubia más pequeña sonó bastante tímida.

- ¿Como el chocolate fundido? Que poético para decir que son marrones- esta vez la única que rio fue la morena, mientras se alejaba de ellas.

Sin mirarlas, Greg supo que la pequeña estaba ruborizada. Vega era muy tímida, él lo sabía bien. El año anterior le había estado ejerciendo de guardaespaldas y había llegado a conocer muy bien a la pequeña Malfoy.

- Los ojos de Theo son azul cielo- Adhy habló apresuradamente.

Greg se giró a mirarles y vio que las dos mayores intentaban distraer a la pequeña, que seguramente se encontraba herida por el comentario de Pansy.


	3. Papel de cuaderno

**Papel de cuaderno**

El día que iban al colegio en su cuarto curso, se sorprendió de verla escribir en una especie de libro. La miró con curiosidad, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle.

Como Draco le había ordenado, no pedido, ordenado, ser su guardaespaldas durante ese curso, tuvo ocasión de verla más de una vez escribir en esa especie de libro que llevaba a todas partes.

- ¿Por qué no usas pergamino?

La rubia levantó la cabeza de lo que estaba escribiendo, sorprendida.

- Quiero tenerlo todo junto. Es…- se quedó mordiéndose el labio en un gesto muy suyo.

- ¿Una especie de diario?- le ayudó a terminar.

- Sí, algo así.

Esa navidad, en el Londres muggle, se encontró de frente con el escaparate de una papelería. Había un cuaderno, como los que ella usaba allí. Tenía dibujada un hada plateada en la portada y se cerraba con un lazo verde esmeralda. Sonrió al verlo y siguió caminando.

Pero al día siguiente volvió y se quedó mirando el cuaderno, de nuevo. Era tan ella que no pudo dejar de imaginarse cómo se sentiría si se lo regalara. Decidido, entró en la papelería. La dependienta le atendió de forma muy amable y le envolvió el cuaderno para regalo.

Pensaba dárselo personalmente, pero se acobardó. Le incluyó una nota anónima y se lo envió a su casa por lechuza.

Cuando volvió al colegio, ella usaba el cuaderno que él le había regalado.

- ¿Diario nuevo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- Algo así- ella también sonrió- Me lo regalaron en navidad.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién fue?

- No lo sé, me llegó por lechuza con una felicitación, sin firma.

- Bueno, quien sea…

- Acertó. Me encanta.

Le miró un momento de forma extraña, como si quisiera decirle algo, pero finalmente, movió la cabeza y se fue.

A partir de entonces, todos los años le enviaba un cuaderno de forma anónima todas las navidades. Y, desde ese momento y mientras estuvo con ella en el colegio, la vio escribir en uno de los cuadernos que él le había regalado.

* * *

Adhy y Daphne le miraban en la sala común. Habían sido testigos de los intentos de adivinar a qué chica o chico correspondía lo que había olido Greg en la poción y a las negativas sonrientes de este.

Aprovecharon para acercarse cuando se quedó solo.

- Greg…

Levantó la vista con curiosidad.

- ¿Sí?

- Es Vega, ¿verdad?- ambas le miraron después de susurrar la pregunta.

- ¿Vega? No- su rostro y sus ojos mostraban sorpresa. Pero sorpresa genuina, no fingida. Ambas podían coger una mentira de un chico antes de que la soltaran.

Se levantó y se fue hacia su dormitorio.

- Adhy, no lo sabe.

- No, aún no lo sabe. Pero es Vega.


End file.
